dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina Bergander
Rosalina Bergander is a plucky, socially awkward young artificer and inventor, and currently serves as the Head Engineer aboard The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Rosalina is quite short, standing at only 5'03" and is very slight. She has short brown hair and brown eyes, often wearing loose and comfortable clothes, usually in reds and browns. She has a number of rings, bracelets, and earrings and always has a pair of goggles either on top of her head or hanging around her neck. Personality Rosalina is plucky, but very socially inept. She has a tendency to ramble and apologize. This makes it difficult for others to take her seriously, regardless of her actual talent at her job. Despite this, she is also impulse, stubborn, and tenacious. She has a habit of making bad puns, and often talks to herself out loud. Rosalina has shown to be uncomfortable in high class environments; she clearly doesn't fit in, and dislikes wearing formal dresses. She claims "they don't feel right", much preferring her own rough and oil-stained gear. She is a brilliant inventor and engineer, managing to design a number of innovative designs to improve the performance of an airship in various ways. Out of all the officers, Rosalina has the least interaction with the rest of the crew, as she and B.O.B. are constantly monitoring the anti-gravity systems aboard the airship or, when they aren't doing that, designing new tech, improving existing tech, or otherwise tinkering. Biography Background Not much is known about Rosalina's history, other than that she hails from the mountain city of Lysaena, and is the daughter of inventor Gelert Bergander. At some point, she left Alfine, spending several years serving as an apprentice engineer aboard a number of vessels. Two years ago, she assembled her magical automaton B.O.B., who serves as both her assistant and her best friend. Start of the Game Rosalina and B.O.B. found themselves at the Skyward Bound Tavern in Ibrido during the Festival of the Cerulean Sun. It's implied she came to Ibrido because their standards of technological experimentation were somewhat more lax than the northern lands. She met with Chime and Two-Bit about the engineering job for a strange, last-minute voyage. Despite her lack of experience, her know-how and willingness to work for considerably less pay than the other guy got her the job. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Crook" * '''Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships B.O.B. This mechanical wonder was created by Rosalina to act as her assistant, scribe, and best friend. The pair are almost always together, and there is nobody else she trusts more. She treats him like a human, and is very protective of him, claiming that they "come as a pair". Chime Rosalina and Chime have become better acquainted through their time in Tolstov. Despite being a relative rookie as a captain, she recognizes that Chime's got a natural talent at it. He indulges her more out-there ideas, and she backs his calls. She thinks Chime is funny in a weird way, and she's thinks he's a fun guy to hang out with. Theras Rosalina finds Theras to be very interesting. She sometimes found herself distracted watching the monk train or meditate during their time recuperating below deck, often wondering how somebody could remain so still for so long. It's unnerving but also kind of cool. Character Information Notable Items Father's Locket, Engineer's Tools, Tinkerer's Tools Human Abilities * Bonus Feat * Extra Skills Artificer Abilities * 'Artificer Knowledge: '''Rosalina can make a special knowledge check to detect whether a specific item has a magical aura. She must hold and examine the object for 1 minute to do so. * '''Artisan Bonus: '+2 bonus to Use Magic Device checks to activate a magical item for which she has the appropriate item creation feat. * '''Disable Trap: She can disarm magical traps or, if she's very careful, she can figure out how a magical trap works and bypass it without activating or disarming it. * Item Creation: 'Rosalina can create a magic item even if she does not have access to the spells that are normally prerequisites for the item, instead making a Use Magic Device check to emulate each spell correctly. * '''Bonus Feats -' Brew Potion, Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magical Arms & Armor, Craft Wand * '''Craft Construct: '''Rosalina is capable of crafting and animating a special construct to serve as her assistant. Doing so requires a great deal of time and resources, and she may only have one such servant at a time. * '''Retain Essence: '''She can salvage magical essence from a magic item and use that to help her to create other magic items. She must spend a day with the item to extract enough essence to work with. ''' * '''Metamagic Spell Trigger: '''Rosalina has the ability to apply a metamagic feat she knows to a spell trigger item (generally a wand). She must have the appropriate item creation feat for the spell trigger item she is using. Using this ability expends additional charges from the item equal to the number of effective spell levels the metamagic feat would add to a spell. Artificer Infusions Rosalina does not cast spells; she imbues objects using her infusions, which come in the form of various balms, ointments, powders, and little gadgets she can apply to objects to make them exhibit a magical property. As a 5th level Artificer, Rosalina can use 4 First-level Infusions per day; 4 Second-level Infusions; and 2 Third-level Infusions. She keeps her known Infusions in her Formulae Book. The Infusions she has used in-game are noted below: 1st-Level * Identify * Light * Personal Weapon Augmentation * Repair Light Damage 2nd-Level * Cat's Grace * Repair Moderate Damage 3rd-Level * Blast Rod * Repair Serious Damage Trivia * Rosalina has a fear of deep water. * When drinking, she prefers rum over other forms of alcohol. * When the crew took a vote on whether to save Illucien or go after the dagger at the beginning of Vol. 1 Chapter 5, she had trouble deciding but ultimately chose to pursue the dagger.